Sacrifice
by Demmie
Summary: Post Devil's trap. Sam has a secret, that can help Dean and his father knowing why John has no injuries when he should be dead [AU kind of]. [Now Complete] chapter 12 and 13 added
1. Aftermath

Okay, i know that the Devil's trap was ages ago (well, a week ago for me) but i wanted to do this now, 'cause i was getting annoyed at my own imagination about what happens. Sam has a secret to tell his father and brother...what could it be?

Disclaimer: Sadly i dont own Superantural...but i hope one day to kidnap Jared Padalecki for my own fantasies.!

* * *

Dean woke sluggishly, feeling wires pull at his arms and legs. His head felt like it had been whacked with a sledge hammer. Now that was not very nice. Looking around, he saw that he was in a hospital room, with two other beds there. One was occupied by his father, who looked well and was sitting up.

Dean wondered how his father had survived, he was the one on the passenger side, he should have been dead, though he was glad he wasn't. John didn't look like he had any wires stuck to him, or any needles passing fluids into his system, so he must be ready to be discharged, or he was being kept for observation.

The second bed was empty, and he looked around trying to find Sam. He grunted as he pulled on one of the wires, and his father caught the sound. Making his way over he placed a hand on Dean's forehead.

"**It's alright Dean, you're alright now, calm down" **he soothed, brushing his hand through his son's hair. He saw him calm a bit, but Dean was still looking around.

"**Wh…..where's Sammy?" **he whispered, his voice dry and pained. Just then the doctor came in, and saw that Dean was awake.

"**hey, you've had a lucky escape you have, so has your father." **he saw the questioning look on Dean's face **"you've got come bruising, and a few of your ribs are broken, though they seem to be healing well. Your legs are bruised and a lot of skin has been torn, and when you cam in you had lost a lot of blood." **he finished, as he took Dean's vitals.

"**what about my brother?" **he asked, talking sure was painful. The doctor seemed to stall, and looked to his father. Something was wrong, terribly wrong with Sam. **"what? What's wrong with him?" **he demanded, his voice finding it's roughness, and strength.

"**Dean….Let me tell you, you've had a lucky escape, but I'm afraid that Sam hasn't been so lucky as the both of you. We're not so sure of his chances, his vitals keep on changing from one day to the next." **He paused as he saw Dean taking it all in

"**He's got a bad concussion, probably he hit the steering wheel when you guys got hit. His side was beaten up as well, and some of his own ribs have been broken. He's lost so much blood in the past few days that we hold little hope of him waking up. He's in a semi-coma, he keeps waking then falls back into unconsciousness, and his brain patterns are irregular." **

Dean was shell-shocked. Sam couldn't die, he was the youngest, he was his brother. **"no" **he breathed as shook his head. This couldn't be happening.

In the next few minutes, Dean learnt that Sam got the worst of the crash, probably due to the fact he was driving, and he cursed that Sam wasn't concentrating on the road, then thought about it. If something wanted to harm them, there would be no way to stop it. Sam was in intensive care for the moment, and they all had been in hospital for three weeks. Sam had woken up five times in that time, and each and every time he had breathed his brother's name before slipping back.

Dean felt better each and every day, and he was getting his strength back. So much so that he felt good enough to flirt with one of his nurses, something that the Winchester father had been silently hoping for, as it showed that Dean was back to normal.

He himself had gotten off lightly from the crash. The slug from the colt had been removed and the wound was healing perfectly. His torn ligaments from his legs were slowly healing, and the massive bruising on his chest had already vanished, His right side hurt though, and he was sure he wouldn't have been here, seeing as he was the one right next to the impact.

He felt guilt when it came to thinking about Sam, the youngest had only been doing what was necessary to keep his family alive, and if that meant letting the thing go, it was what he wanted to do. He looked out over the car park, watching the night sky draw in slowly, feeling so guilty for telling his youngest that he was disappointed in him that he had not shot him. He shouldn't have said that, and now Sam was in a semi-coma and didn't know how his father really felt. Getting up, he told Dean he was going to see how Sam was, and walked out of the room, down the daunting hall to where his son lay.

His eyes started to water and tears were threatening to fall as he stood by his son's bed, the wires attached to nearly every single part of his torso and arms, the monitors around him bleeping inconsistently, though he took no notice of these. It tore him apart that his youngest would always call for Dean instead of himself, every father would. It just sealed it that he had never been there for Sam.

A small moan reached his sensitive hearing, and he saw the monitors change, showing a change in Sam's brain pattern. Sam's eyes started to flicker open, having trouble to keep them open, or lift them further. His hand clenched and he took in a pained breath.

"**Sammy? Sam?" **the elder Winchester placed a hand on his son's shoulder, though he didn't think it would have the effect it had on Dean, he and Sam were too alike for their own good. The monitor that had Sam's brain patterns on it had changed once more, so it meant that he was unconscious again.

* * *

Five days after waking up fully, Dean was still worrying for his little brother. They had always been together, been there to help, or shoot the other in the chest, didn't matter what it was, they had always stuck together. He was allowed to walk and get out to Sam's room now, and he took all chances to do so. His father had accompanied him every time, and had helped him walk back to their own room.

Currently, they were both sitting beside Sam's bed. He hadn't woken up since his father came down here on his own. Sam's vitals were getting better, his breathing wasn't as shallow, his heartbeat strengthened after every single day.

They had been there for an hour, and nothing had happened. They had talked about the past, what had happened since John had gone, Sam's deterioration and psychic ability, so john knew about the nightmares and the visions, even the fact that Dean was now technically dead, so it was good that they had fake ID's to help them through this.

It wasn't the monitor that alerted them to Sam's wakening, it was Sam himself. The monitor never changed as the young Winchester's eyes flickered open, and a startled gasp escaped his lips. His eyes were wide, and the pain that shot through his head was enough to kill him. Sam clenched his fists and his back arched as more pain filled his world, his eyes closed.

Dean and John both shot up and were instantly by his side, Dean's hand brushing through Sam's hair, something that seemed to bring him comfort, and soon, his hands unclenched slowly, his back resting on the cotton sheet underneath him. After about a minute, his eyes flickered open once more, his pupils reacting to the light around him.

Sam saw colours in front of him, but he couldn't make out shapes yet, that came a few minutes later. His hearing was dulled and he couldn't make out the voices that were trying to get to him. He closed his eyes once more and let out a sigh.

Sam Winchester was not about to die, he was going to live.

His whole body ached, and he looked down once his eyesight had returned and saw the wires and needles sticking into his skin, and he let out a groan. A laughing by his side alerted him once more that someone was near and he looked up, seeing Dean. His head rested once more on the bed, and he smiled. He looked to his other side and saw someone he never thought would be concerned…his father was stood on the other side of his bed.

"**Dad?" **he whispered, his throat painfully dry. He turned his head away as more pain filled his head, he bit down on his lip and hissed. John stroked Sam's head, brushing through his hair and soon he saw that Sam's pain diminished.

"**Well Sammy boy, you've been lucky!" **Dean said sarcastically. He smiled as Sam responded with the only word that seemed to fit this situation

"**Jerk" **he whispered back to his brother. Dean was so glad that his brother was alright, and it seemed that he didn't have any brain damage, which was good.

"**Bitch" **he softly replied. Kneeling down, he rested his arms on the side of his brother's bed, his chin resting on his arms. He took this time to seriously look at Sam's injuries, the ones that he could see.

Sam had many a few stitches on his right side, something that looked like his father should have had. There was a huge gash stretching from the corner of Sam's right eye right around to the back of his skull, though it had been stitched up and covered in gauze and bandages. His right arm looked battered and he knew that his ribs had been broken. His skin was so pale, he looked a little like Doctor Ellicot.

The room was in silence and Sam had closed his eyes again, though his breathing told them he wasn't asleep. **"Dad?"** Sam's voice rang out abruptly, it was stronger than last time and it had his tone to it. He was getting better. John placed his hand on his son's shoulder, and Sam turned to face him. His eyes were teary and they looked so bloodshot.

"**Dad….I'm sorry. Im sorry for letting the demon go. I just didn't want to loose you again." **Sam's voice was rough and raspy, his throat was not as lubricated as he wished it to be.

"**Now, son don't…" **john started but was cut off by Sam.

"**Dad….you shouldn't be here. You should be dead." **that last sentence stopped both of the two eldest Winchesters. They didn't understand.

"**Son?" **he asked, confused. **"What do you mean?"**

Sam coughed once and more pain seeped into his mind. He had to say this now, before he slipped back into the darkness once more.

"**just….just listen…." **Sam felt his eyes getting heavy, and he shook his head to rid himself of tiredness **"NO!" **he growled stubbornly at himself **"I cant go back until I tell them….leave me to tell the truth!" **his voice was becoming more pained and much more like a growl. His back arched much like before, as more pain enveloped him.

He turned to Dean, he should be able to figure this out, or if he didn't, he didn't know him as well as he thought he did.

**"Dean……sacrifice……a trade…..look in my folders, you should……you should be able to find it" **he said, gasping for air, before he slipped slowly back into unconsciousness.

"**NO!" **Dean growled, picking Sam up by his shoulders **"NO, you can't drift back!"** John pulled Dean back from his brother, and set him on one of the chairs. He looked over to his son. He did something to protect him, he had to have done, otherwise, he wouldn't be here.

* * *

Author's note: tell me how it is, and flamers be warned...im aorry to say it...im like the devil...i have a really BAD temper, and i dont mean to be rude to anyone, but it comes out of pure frustration.

anyway...to the people who review, as i do in all my stories now...heres a cookie...

Demmie


	2. Intruder

Author's note: thanks to everyone who reviewed, and dont forget to pick up your cookies. A special thanks to:

bubbles90, TangledPencils, elemental-sparky, talon81 and bally2cute...you all get a special BIG cookie for your reviews.

Oh and to elemental-sparky...yes i do intend to kidnap Jared.

Disclaimer: Do i have to? oh well...here goes, i dont own Supernatural, or the boys, which is quite sad.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes to darkness. _Damn _he thought as he realised he was trapped once more. Who would have thought that you could be trapped in your own mind eh? An echoing laughter rang out around him, and soon a dark figure stood in front of Sam. He didn't flinch, because he knew this one's presence.

"_thought that you could save yourself if you told them what you did?"_ It asked, the venom underlying it's cold sharp voice.

Sam visibly shivered and spat back his answer _"They deserve to know what happened to me, and why dad isn't dead! They needed to know what I had done" _he defended his honour against the beast inside his head.

Venomous chuckling resonated around Sam. _"They don't care about you Sam, why give them the satisfaction of seeing your gentle and pitiful nature? Why let them see your screw ups?" _The dark figure stepped forwards and grabbed the sides of Sam's head.

Sam bit down on his lower lip, as pain shot through his skull, causing him to tightly close his eyes. He shouted out, but knew nobody could hear him, nobody could know what was going on in his head. Stumbling back, he felt the intruder let go of his head, and laughing.

Sam Winchester, the boy who had psychic powers was a prisoner in his own mind.

"_Why wont you let me live? Why keep me from living?" _he shouted, wanting some answers. The pain softened until it was but a dull throbbing pain. _"What is it you want?" _he asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he fell on his knees, clutching his head in his hands.

"_You will soon see, Samuel"_

Sam felt nothing as the darkness ebbed away into light, and he was thrust once more into the land of the living.

* * *

John Winchester flicked through the myriad of files on his boy's laptop. He had been discharged a few day earlier, as he had no other injuries to be looked at and his physical health was as good as it could get, considering, so he had brought the laptop here, to find out what Sam had wanted them to know. 

What intrigued John of course was that he spoke first of all to him, and then he turned to Dean, as if he needed confirmation of knowledge, knowing that Dean would understand him. He had realised that Sam needed to make his voice heard, but had no time to.

There were many files on here, mainly compiled by Sam himself, Dean wouldn't have had the patience to compile stuff like this. But Sam had the patience and the willingness to do so, a personality trait that made Sam a good hunter: the need to check every detail.

John saw a folder entitled **Sam W abilities. **Inside it, there were many documents that held information on different psychic abilities, ranging from telekinesis to telepathy. One file caught his eye…a file called **Sacrifice**. Opening it up, he read it intently.

(A/N: I am making this up, but who cares its fiction right?)

_The abilities of a physic varies and is dependant on the person wielding those abilities._

_Some psychic believe that their powers can help them take away the burden of many injuries from one person if a bond between them was strong enough. Many psychics dismiss this theory as it has never been performed by a known psychic under controlled conditions, and is sometimes thought to be delving into Reaper territory. _

_When performed by a psychic in Louisiana, the psychic described having had nightmares about a certain time period, and was thought to be possessed to a certain extent by a demon or a spirit. The psychic described having been in the nightmares himself, that he was held hostage by the spirit until peace was given to it, by normal exorcism in Latin. _

John couldn't believe what he had just read, and gave the laptop to Dean to read. Dean was as confused as his father. How could Sam do this? He wasn't strong enough to do something like this was he?

Doubt filled the minds of the two men, but they had little time to comprehend the past, as a nurse came in, looking quite flustered. **"I'm sorry to disturb you, but your son is awake, and he's asking for you. He won't calm until you come down, both of you" **she said, and the two made their way quickly down to Sam's room.

* * *

Sam felt a pair of strong arms holding down his own, his hand were clenched around the soft fabric underneath him. His eyes were closed, though he was awake, he knew this, but for some reason he just couldn't open his eyes. The last sentence of the intruder in his mind was still echoing around in the back of his thoughts. 

"_you will soon see Samuel"_

Nobody ever called him Samuel, it was his name but it was quite lame. He could hear shouting around him, but he couldn't make out the words to them , his hearing so sensitive at the moment, he was sure he heard the beeping of heart monitors from other rooms.

"**Sam?"** he head shot around to where he heard the familiar voice, and his body stopped moving, staying stock still. His ragged breathing could be heard over the silence that now haunted the room. **"It's alright Sam, I'm here, come on calm down" **his brother's soothing voice softened his own body, and soon he was laying peacefully on the bed, the arms were still around his own, but they had softened their grip.

Soon the grips on his upper arms lifted themselves away, and Sam's breathing levelled out. His brother's hand started brushing back the sweaty bangs of his hair from his forehead. He felt that the others had moved away and out of the room.

"**Sam…. open your eyes Sam, come on"** his brother's voice cut through the silence.

"**I…I..I can't….I just can't"** Sam stuttered, and he felt his left hand being held by someone else. He guessed it was his father, Dean was on his right side, he knew that by his presence. These psychic abilities were getting stronger, Sam noticed. He clenched slightly on his left hand.

John noticed this and smiled **"why can't you open your eyes Sam?" **he asked

"**I…I dunno.." **he admitted, he didn't know why he couldn't, he just couldn't.

"**Sam, come on, you need to tell us what happened, why did you do this?"** Dean's voice lost some of it's softness, and a sharp edge was too it now. He had to be firm because he had to know what was happening to his brother.

Sam slowly felt his eyes open, the light burning against his exposed eyes. He winced as he slowly came to the realisation that his eyes were bone dry. He sighed and kept his eyes barely opened.

"**I did this, because I felt dad dying, I felt him dying and there was something I could do about it." **he said defiantly, though his voice sounded tired. **"I knew I wouldn't die myself, because I felt it, and I wasn't about to let dad die because of me" **Sam voice was barely above a whisper and he felt so tired.

"**Sam, you could have died you idiot!"** Dean scolded his little brother.

"**No I wont, but I am trapped" **he said, hoping it wouldn't make the...whatever it was inside his head force him back. His breathing quickened for some unknown reason.

"**Trapped?" **the eldest Winchester asked, then he realised what he was saying. **"There's…..there's a demon or spirit in there with you isn't there?" **

Sam nodded and both men shook their heads, as if in defeat, or maybe disbelief.

"**you are one annoying kid, do you know that?" **Dean said, rubbing his temple.

* * *

Author's note: Okay thats the next part...no idea how long this would go on for, but hopefully itll be enough to get Sam out of trouble...now that would be a killer cliffhanger, if i just ended it without seeing Sam through. but dont worry, i adore sam so much, i wont torture you guys...too much anyway... 

Demmie


	3. Hitting a Nerve

Author's note: Okay heres chapter 3: hitting a nerve. Small little filler as Sam once more comes face to face with his intruder. or voice to voice in this case.

Disclaimer: no, dont own it, never will, dont have enough cash or imagination

* * *

Dean flicked through the pages of the book in front of him. He couldn't contain his frustration when it came to his brother, he had put their father in front of his own health and life. But then again, didn't he do that when their father had asked Sam to shoot him? This was all getting too complicated for him, and too destructive to his own health.

Sure, he had been getting better, but the stress had been building up, and his blood pressure was unusually high, and the doctors didn't like the look of that, so he needed to be kept in longer. _Damn it Sammy _he thought to himself.

Their father, John Winchester was sat next to him, looking through the various pages of another book, mostly on demon expulsion from a host. This was going to be harder since it was their brother who was possessed.

_But Sam isn't possessed, he has control over his own body, he can word thoughts, draw even, _he thought. He expressed this with his father, maybe he would have a thought about what was happening.

"**I don't know son" **John answered looking up from the book. He wiped the sweat from his brow **"I've never come across something like this. Sam has full access to his mind and body, except when he's pulled into sleep. This is not a usual possession." **John added, as if saying it would conjure up something new or something that would help. But alas, nothing came of it.

The two stayed reading in silence until visiting time was over, and John took the books to see if he could find something new.

* * *

Sam's recovery was getting better, and even though he had some lapses and went into a coma-like state, everything else was perfectly alright. He was even allowed to be pulled off the monitors, and all that junk that they had tied him up to and be placed in a room with his brother.

Seeing his brother did wonders for his blood pressure, which had been building up ever since Sam first drifted off after waking up. And seeing his older brother did wonders for Sam as well. Once or twice Sam had been lulled back into a coma state, but it was only for some seconds, nothing more.

John Winchester had been relieved to see that the two had been reunited, because they worked better together, they almost acted like twins, one wasn't happy unless in the company of the other. He had seen this when Sam had left to go to Stanford. Dean was never really relaxed, at any time.

John flicked through the book that he had in his hands, though nothing seemed to help, not until Sam could tell them what this thing was. Sam didn't even know, but he said he would try hard to figure out what this intruder was.

"**Dad?" **Dean's voice rang out, and he and Sam both looked to him. Sam noticed that Dean looked tired, but then again, he probably wasn't as good either. **"There's a demon on here, that seems to prey on psychics" **Sam watched as his father went to Dean and looked at the web page he had found.

It surprised Sam that they were doing background research in a hospital as there were many people coming in and out of the place, even though not that many came into the room, the door was shut tight so nobody could hear. Still, it unnerved Sam a little, but he never voiced it. Dean noticed this sometimes and would ask if he was alright, even in his father's presence but Sam scoffed it off, and busied himself in research.

Something tugged at his conscience and he knew he was being pulled back. **"damn it"** he whispered, letting the book fall onto the bed near his side. Dean and John looked up, john made his way to Sam as he was dragged back.

* * *

Sam smirked, it seemed that this one really didn't want him to know anything did he?

_Sorry Samuel, can't let you know too much. _

The voice echoed around his head but he just continued to smile. He brushed back his hair, as he recognised the darkness that he was standing in. Something about being in his own mind just seemed to calm him to no end, and nothing else ever came close, except for being in his brother's presence.

_So, they finally know what you did, and that you put yourself in jeopardy for your father. Tell me Samuel, do you really believe in that crap that blood is thicker than water?_

Sam scoffed, what was this things deal? Couldn't it just look into his mind to find out that answer? Then he started thinking, maybe it doesn't have any control over the body, it just looks like that, maybe it even isn't possessing him, this would make expulsion difficult. He needed to know that name.

"**What? Just because I have a family, you want me to turn against them? I've had my qualms with my father. Doesn't matter to me now if he cares or not." **his voice was monotone as he talked, not really wanting to get into a discussion about his past. Those had been hard times, especially for Dean.

_Hmmm…..getting touchy are we Samuel? _why did this thing keep on calling him Samuel? It drove him to the end of insanity….or maybe that was what it needed.

_Poor little Samuel, as he would constantly fight with his father his brother would be in the middle. Do you really think he had your back?_

Sam was getting touchy now, his anger flared a little. He growled, but it sounded feral and untamed. Was this the start of his insanity? Could this really be him untamed and with nothing to hide behind?

"**Dean was there for me, and I respect that. He has his own life to lead, they were his choices" **his voice had a sharp edge to it, and it didn't seem natural for him to be that way.

Silence. It played in his mind for what seemed like years.

_You never answered me Samuel, do you really think he had your back at that time?_

Silence. It continued long after the echoing voice stopped. Sam's gaze travelled down towards the ground, or what he assumed was the ground. He had no answer. He didn't want to answer, because it meant rethinking everything about his brother, about their lives in general. If Dean didn't have his back then, who was to say that he wouldn't have it sometime in the future?

_Samuel, why do you avoid the question? _

Silence rang out once more.

_Samuel...? _

Silence.

_Then answer this. Would you have left if you knew what would have happened to her?_

Sam's gaze shot up, his mind reeling from the question. How could he answer THAT? He swiftly brought his gaze down, his hand slowly going to his temples, rubbing them softly. He couldn't take this. He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes, and not just in his mind.

He could feel the tears starting to fall across his pale skin, in real time. He never had this feeling before, to feel two sets of senses. His mind seemed to be unattached to his body, though he was able to feel everything in both.

He shouted his frustration out into his mind, it was now his voice that echoed around the void, instead of the intruder's voice. It seemed so strange to him to hear that.

_Struck a nerve have I Samuel? _

The voice came back after some time, as if not wanting to rile him up to much, just to keep him at boiling point. It sounded wary though, and that surprised him. Sam sighed and tried calming himself. He really needed to get back.

"**Let me ask you something" **Sam said abruptly, and the voice fell silent, even the echoing ended suddenly. **"How old are you?" **he asked. It was a simple enough question. **"your use of my baptismal name suggest that you are after the birth of Christianity, or maybe you use it because you are older, and those traditions are engrained in your memories" **

The voice was silent. Nothing came from it. Though Sam felt the familiar tug of awakening. Maybe he pushed too far, and hit a nerve himself.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and i hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Next one will come soon.

Demmie


	4. Vision

Author's note: Okay this is the next chapter...things are getting a little bit complicated...well for me anyway...i had a chapter for this, but then i re-did it, i wasnt happy with it. anyway, here it is

Discalimer: yeah...i dont own it...so sue me for not owning it

* * *

Dean scribbled down his name quite quickly, and glanced over at Sam, making sure he was still standing by himself. He noted that Sam was leaning a lot on the counter, but he carried on filling out the forms nonetheless. John stood beside Dean, watching the two as they filled out their AMA forms.

He was anxious to get the boys out of there, and he knew that Dean was already tiring of being here. Maybe he tired of the place as soon as he awoke. Sam on the other hand said he was fine with leaving but his tired appearance painted a difference story.

Really, Sam didn't mind leaving, he jut wanted some painkillers and to sleep for a few days. No matter how many times he had slept over the past week or so he still didn't feel awake enough.

"**Sam? You alright?"** John asked his youngest son, getting a nod as a response. Sam finished scribbling down his details, and turned to his brother, albeit gingerly.

"**Right, we getting out of here then?"** Sam asked, looking between his brother and father.

"**yeah, now come on. Let's get you to the Chevy and get out of here." **Dean grabbed his brother's arm, and placed it around his shoulders, letting Sam lean on him. John went to his other side and held his arm, as Sam walked slowly out towards the awaiting Chevrolet Impala, that John had gotten fixed in the last few weeks.

The car was nearly totalled after the crash, but the engine was alive and well, and only the right side and rear of the car needed body work to be touched up. Dean had been thankful that his beloved car wasn't too badly damaged in the crash.

Dean stroked over the black dashboard lovingly, Sam in the back, resting his head against the window. John watched with slight awe as Dean revelled in the feel of his car, almost like finding a lost love once again.

Igniting the ignition, the soft purr of the engine drew a smile to Dean's face. **"Where are we going?" **Dean asked, glancing back at Sam to see if he was alright, then drove out of the hospital car park, listening to his father's directions.

* * *

Sam gazed around at the modest house that their father had rented for the time being. Salt lined the windows and doors, and dream catchers were hung by each bed, and on each bedroom door. It was alright for a rented house, better than some of the motel rooms they had been in.

Sam grabbed the water bottle before him, and with his other hand, poured out a few aspirins from the bottle also on the dinner table before him. Downing the pills and swigging back the cool water, the pain from Sam's headache seemed to escalate, just to be annoying.

"**Feeling any better Sammy?"** his father asked. The three of them were sitting at the table, his father was currently sharpening some knives. It had been only a few days since being discharged AMA from the hospital, and already their father had found a job to do a few miles away, something he could easily do by himself. Dean had offered to go with him, but John had refused, saying that even though Dean was restless to be out, he needed to train first.

That of course went to Sam as well, but John expected that to take a little more time. The boy could barely stand for more than 5 minutes, let alone hold his own on a hunt.

Their father left a few hours later, the sun was already setting by the time he took the truck out of town, weapons loaded into the back, just like always.

"**alright, Sammy Boy, think It might be time for you to settle down" **Dean's voice rang out as Sam leaned on the doorframe, holding himself up as the drowsiness set in a little. That was reoccurring more and more nowadays, and Sam didn't feel like himself anymore, like he wasn't even there in his own body.

That was something, he hadn't been bothered by his little visitor for some time now. And he knew this was the calm before the storm.

"**Sammy?" **Dean's voice tore through Sam's musings **"anything you wanna share bro?"** he asked, the clear cut bounciness of Dean's normal tone was full on. He was back to normal. Sam stared blankly at him for a moment. Then shook shi head and presence was back in his eyes.

"**what?"** he said firstly, then he actually replayed the question in his head. **"oh, right, nothing important, I was just thinking about that spirit in my head." **Sam said shrugging **"I was just wondering why it hadn't been annoying me for the past couple of days" **

"**true"** Dean answered, grabbing a can of beer from the fridge. He came back to the living room, Sam leaning on the doorframe leading to the kitchen. **"maybe it drifted away, maybe it was just your imagination"** Dean added, taking a swig from his drink.

Sam scowled at his older brother, **"It's not brain damage Dean, I'm telling you, there was another presence with me in my mind. I even felt two different sets of senses. This was not my imagination"** Sam said, riled up by his brother's lack of faith in his judgment.

"**Alright, alright! Calm it geek boy!" **Dean gave up on the whole "imagination" theory. Dean had a lot of faith in Sam's judgment, it was the only thing that was a constant in his life, except for the monotony of going form one place to the other. He had missed that judgment in the four years that Sam had gone to Stanford university. **"come on then. We both need to get some sleep" **he said, going to grab his brother's arm to help him go to their shared room.

Sam pushed off the doorframe and into the strong pillar that was his brother, and started to walk with his aid to their room. That was until the flash of blinding light hit his eyes. He shouted out, his hand going to his temples and pressing hard into the skin, wanting to relieve himself of the pain that was now shooting through his mind.

Flashes of white were crippling him, and he could feel some blood trickle down from his nose. His knees gave way, but his brother helped him ease himself onto the floor gently, but that gave him little comfort. He opened his eyes, they had closed from the pain, and his vision blurred, another setting showing itself in front of what he could see, which was the dull wood flooring.

_It was the same floor in front of him, but it was darker, as if it was night at that time. Sam was pinned down to the floor, his eyes black as night. He was possessed. His face sported a bloody nose and a black eye. He had been in a fight of some kind. His arms seemed all bloody as well, some scars were visible. _

_Beneath him was a pentagram, drawn in white chalk, and all around were protection signs. Dean was pinning him down by his wrists, and his father was holding him down by his legs. He was giving as good as he got, though being possessed meant that he would have near unlimited stamina. He was shouting in an unknown language, but it sounded soft to his ears, maybe something from Africa, in ancient times maybe. _

_Both Dean and his father were chanting Latin lyrics, probably to remove the possessor from his body. Then everything started to go black, and Sam started to slip back into the present._

Sam pressed his other hand to his temple, biting down on his lower lip to force back the shouts of agony. He could hear his brother's voice, trembling slightly, as he tried to calm his young brother. Strong hands held his brother's shoulders, and waited for the pain to subside. Dean had seen enough of these, albeit it was only three, to know that Sam would recover very soon. His brother had that tendency.

Sam sighed as the dull, throbbing pain came back, glad that it was there as it signalled the end of this episode. His brother took that sigh as it's end as well, and gently lifted his brother from the floor, holding his arm as his brother's other arm shot out towards the wall. Sweat dripped from the bangs on Sam's forehead, that were now sticking to his skin.

"**thanks"** Sam breathed before completely passing out, from pure exhaustion, and that he was being called back into the abyss of his mind.

Sam wondered when he would show up once again.

* * *

Author's note: okay...i know its a little short, but hey, cant go and breaking up even bigger chpaters, and givng you bigger cliffies can i? oh well...read and review please... 


	5. chatting

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please review because I want to know what people think about this. I've enjoyed doing this so I hope that you enjoy reading it.

* * *

Never once did he actually think he would want to be here, because it meant being away, mentally, from his brother, and from the real world. But then again, being here meant he could recuperate for a bit as the headache was much less here. 

"**wondering when you were coming back, I thought I lost you for a second." **Sam said, actually hearing the relief in his voice. He actually started to think that something was wrong.

"_I could sense the vision growing, it was interesting watching how you dealt with it. The pain was intense wasn't it?" _the voice asked him, totally void of any emotion. Oh how he sounded like his father at some points. _"there was no point in me coming to you before, as that would have made you weaker. Maybe you wouldn't have been able to handle it, and then you'd be dead. Where would that leave me eh?"_

Sam Shrugged, not really having an answer to the voice's question. Brushing back the bangs covering his eyes, Sam sighed. He felt physically drained

"_So tell me Sam, what are you going to say when you wake up eh? Tell them all about it? Keep it from them, or tell a lie?" _

It was actually taunting him? The voice, presence, demon, spirit, whatever it was in his mind was taunting him, no wonder he was steadily going mad.

"_what will you do, Sammy? Talk to me Sammy, what are you gonna do?"_

Sam sighed angrily, what was he going to do? There was nothing he could hide from Dean, and his father would follow suite shortly after, knowing something was being kept from him. He'd just have to tell them. It didn't exactly mean he had to tell them all of it.

"**ill tell them what needs to be said, and that's all"** he growled back, feeling the darkness dissipating. He was slowly slipping back into reality, where he could already hear his brother's steady voice talking to him.

* * *

It had been several hours, and Sam had not talked about what he had saw. He was biding his time, waiting for his father to return to him and his brother, and working out how to explain what needed to be said. He always knew that he was destined to be troubled, day after day, week after week. The painstaking life of a hunter was his unwanted calling, and that was what he had to do. But, he really didn't want to be a part of an exorcism, only if he was the one performing it.

Never once did he think that he would be the one in need of an exorcism, he always bet that Dean would get himself into that situation, he was idiotic enough to do it as well. But maybe that was the problem, nothing was ever as it seemed did it?

Sam raised his head when his brother called for him, his tired eyes bloodshot. **"What?"** he asked.

Dean walked towards him, a bottled of water in one hand and a bottle of aspirin in the other. He held them out to him, to which he gladly accepted and proceeded to down the two white pills with a large swig of water. **"I'm worried about you man, you are never this quiet after a vision, never. What's wrong man?" **the pleading tone in his voice was evident, and Sam knew his brother wanted answers.

Sighing, Sam resigned himself to the fact that his brother could be told one or two things. **"Dean, I saw something that I really didn't think that would ever happen, or something I would ever want happening. Ill explain everything when dad gets back. I need you both to be here, because I don't know how both of you will react" **he said, saying the last part quieter than the rest. Dean raised an eyebrow at this, knowing not what he meant. **"or myself for that matter" **Sam added as an after thought, making Dean even more confused.

Dean seemed to give up, as he raised his arms in a sign of defeat and walked away. Sam heard the tap go, and figured Dean had splashed water over his face. This made him laugh out a little. He was so predictable. Whenever he was confused by his brother's antics and thoughts he would splash water over his face to calm his brain down, well, that was what Sam thought he was doing. Unless he wanted to cool down those eyebrows of his.

Sam rubbed his temple once more, the dull throbbing pain was taking it's toll on his overworked mind. He got up and went to the bedroom, gladly laying down on the soft mattress and being pulled into sleep. But that wasn't for long. A few hours later, he felt his shoulder being shaken, and a groan of protest emitted from Sam's throat.

Begrudgingly Sam opened his eyes and they fell upon his father, and Dean was standing near the door. Oh god he was in for it now. Rubbing his eyes he sat up, trying to hide the tiredness in his eyes, but it didn't seem to fool his father.

"**Sam, you look like shit" **His father said bluntly, placing his hand at his son's forehead. His frown told Sam he wasn't happy, but for now he didn't say anything.

Nothing was said for a few minutes, but the tense gaze between father and son went on.

"**Talk"** John said firmly, awaiting some explanation from his son about what had been going on.

Sam talked for something like half an hour, about what he had saw in his vision, his earlier plan of leaving out a few details had been thwarted by Dean who knew he was leaving stuff out, and what the presence in his mind had wanted and what had been said, but that hadn't been talked about much by the three hunters.

Sam sometimes wondered as he was talking about his vision if his father had any idea how this affected him, because he had been pushing for answers before Sam could even think. He also realised that his father had never seen him have a vision, Dean had always been there, through every single vision, save one.

And that one he did not want to remember, as it might have signalled the end of his family forever. Dean was the only one to keep this whole family together, without him, there would be no Winchester family.

"**Was there anything else you remember?" **John asked

"**Dad!" **Dean intervened in his father's line of questioning. Even Dean thought this was too much like a police interrogation **"Leave the kid be, he's already said that he doesn't remember anything else."**

"**I only wanted to know…" **John was about to protest innocence in this matter.

"**yeah, but just give him time" **Dean intervened once more, his gaze on Sam as he once more massaged his temples.** "You alright Sam? Need another aspirin?" **he asked concerned.

Sam shook his head in a no. **"I've had too many already Dean. Do you want me to overdose?" **he said sarcastically, though he knew the deeper matter there.

"**nope, rather you'd have my back than being six foot under Sammy boy"**

"**Dean" **Sam growled a little **"Stop calling me that" **

It was evident that both elder hunters were surprised at the younger's growl of annoyance. Sam wasn't though, he had done so much of that with his little mental sparring with the presence of his. Sam made a mental not: whenever he needed to surprised the two, all he needed was to growl his answers out.

Sam smiled a little, the look on the two's face was priceless. **"so, what are we going to do?" **Sam asked, trying to break the tense atmosphere that came with his outburst of annoyance.

John was the first to reply, Dean was still a little shocked **"there's nothing we can do now, except wait for something to happen. We cant do anything because your not exactly possessed."**

"**But we need to do something, we cant just let Sam be possessed by whatever it is that's in his mind." **Dean retaliated, the protectiveness of his younger brother becoming evident.

John sighed **"if this is a demon we are talking about, then there is nothing we can do. Only until it shows itself can we do something." **he had never wanted Sam to be in this position, let alone have an exorcism be performed on him. It wasn't a nice experience, and it drained the victim to be possessed.

If Sam would be possessed, then they had to be careful, because if the body was harmed, then it could be dangerous to Sam. John had never envisioned this to happen in all his years of hunting.

Dean sighed, this was not suppose to happen. If only Sam wasn't stupid enough to do what he did. The this would be, but then again, their father wouldn't be here either. Things were just too complicated.

Silence resonated around the rented house, Sam was still rubbing at his temples, his father looking concerned about his son's pain. **"Does it normally hurt like this Sam?" **John asked, his eyes still locked on Sam.

He seemed taken aback by the question, but then he remembered that his father had never witnessed a vision before. This was out of his circle of knowledge. Sam shook his head in a no. **"it doesn't usually, but normally I get them while I'm sleeping. I only got a few while I was awake. That was due to another psychic called Max." **

"**God, Max was a pain" **Dean said, rolling his eyes at the memory.

"**Dean, he was abused by his father. His family couldn't deal with it the way we did, it wasn't his fault. He just wanted closure, that's all." **Sam intervened, the case was painful for Sam. He still hadn't told Dean that he saw him die that night. **"He was totally different to me, but he was exactly like me. Just think about it Dean, we could have had that life if Dad hadn't had Missouri to tell him about all the stuff that we hunt now."**

"**I suppose your right" **Dean said, sounding defeated.

"**I am right, now can we please drop this? I don't want to remember that night " **Sam said, waiting for protests from Dean or his father, but surprisingly, he had none.

There was silence once more. John noticed that both his boys looked beat. **"right, time for sleep. You both look like the undead." **Sam and Dean made their way to their bedroom, but Sam was called back by his father for a moment.

The concern on his face was something unknown to Sam, as he was more used to the anger of their heated fights. **"Dad?" **Sam was beginning to get worried.

"**what did you mean by wanting to forget that night? We never forget hunts, no matter what happens, you know that." **John's voice was firm, but the concern was still edging in.

Sam sighed, this was not going to be easy. **"Dad, those nights were the first time I had vision when I was awake and they hurt like hell. Dean only knows of three visions. I actually had four." **Sam looked to where Dean had gone off to, to make sure he wasn't listening to this. He waited a few moments, hearing his brother's footsteps stop.

Sam turned back to his father, and steadied himself to say what he really didn't want to tell him. **"Dad, I saw…..I saw Dean die" **John's eyes grew wide, he couldn't believe what his youngest had told him. **"I saw max shoot him, and I saw him fall. that's when my telekinesis kicked in, and I was able to get to Dean in time." **Sam took a deep breath steadying his voice, as it had begun to waver a little. He never thought that he'd had to relive that moment. **"it freaked me out to no end, so I don't want to remember it often, cause I know that I could have lost my brother that night. Like I could have lost you in that crash" **Sam finished and he went off to get some sleep, leaving his father in a fluster about what he had just heard.

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm sorry if it seems slow, but I wish to build it up. Next chapter hopefully up soon. 

Demmie


	6. Dissappearence

Disclaimer: Nope, never owned it, never will, but oh well.

* * *

Sam was quietly contemplating what was to happen in the next few days or so as his brother and father sat opposite him. Dean's head was buried in a book, trying to find some way to stop this from happening. Sam knew that his father had silently resigned himself to the exorcism, and the fact that his son would be a part of it, the sole part of it.

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean picked up another book. **"Dude, can't you just accept this?" **He pleaded.

His brother scowled at him. Oh god, he knew that look. He quickly looked away from his brother's stare, knowing that it was a dumb question to ask. **"I'm not letting you go through this, Sam." **Dean retaliated.

John coughed to get his boys' attentions. The two looked towards their father. **"Boys, its getting late. We've been up all night looking for something. This is not going to help us" **he said getting up. He saw Dean follow him, but Sam stayed put.

"**Sam, you alright?** John asked.

Sam nodded **"yeah, I'm alright, ill be there in a minute" **Sam replied, walking towards the window for a minute. John nodded and walked towards his own room, leaving Sam to his thoughts.

Sam sat on the windowsill, his right leg propped up on it, his left trailing down to the floor. His chocolaty brown eyes gazed over at the main road, which was seldom travelled so was quiet at this time of night. Normally he wouldn't be watching the roads, he would watch Jess as she slept, when he was unable to sleep. He could still remember the way the moonlight would catch her delicate blonde hair, or when she would turn in her sleep when something brushed against her skin.

He was so deep in remembrance that he couldn't feel the darkness slipping into his mind, not the coldness that came until it was too late.

* * *

Dean shifted in his sleep, feeling uncomfortable. Slowly he opened his eyes, immediately noticing that Sam was not in bed. His eyes darted towards the clock. 4:30 AM it read, the green letters glowing in the darkness. He quickly got out of bed, striding towards the door in haste and into the living room.

There was no sign of anybody anywhere, but there was something wrong. His hunter instincts told him that there was something wrong. They had never let him down. His attention was caught by a sound near the door, like wood banging against something. Then he saw it, the door was open.

He rushed towards it and opened it swiftly, seeing nothing around, but there was still no sign of anyone. Going back into the house, Dean went from room to room looking for Sam. He found nothing, and he was getting worried. Sam never went out in the middle of the night without telling them, or waiting until Dean was even slightly awake.

Dean heard movement from one of the rooms but guessed that it was his father, hearing the ruckus from his eldest. Dean was breathing heavily but he still hadn't found Sam.

"**Dean! What's going on?" **John asked slightly annoyed at the disturbance of his sleep.

"**He's gone! Sam is gone!" **Dean shouted back, getting frustrated.

John just stood there, in shock. Sam wasnt here? something had gone wrong, Sam wouldnt leave without saying something.

* * *

Sam had always wanted to know what happened to the victim as they were possessed, but he never thought that this would be the way for him to learn. He could see where he was going, he could hear everything around him, and he could feel everything that his hands touched.

There was one problem though, he wasn't able to control his body. That was a bit of a problem, especially when the one possessing you had been waiting in the wings of your own mind for the past month or so.

The strangest thing was, he wasn't worried. I mean in this sort of situation, wouldn't you be worried? But Sam wasn't, and that was one thing that scared him.

He was walking down the main road, towards a nearby town that was a bit out of the way, shall we say? His voice kept calling out, but was met by only silence. He was talking to himself, but he wasn't talking, only his possessor.

"**you'll see Sam, you'll see what's going to happen soon." **he heard himself say. What was he on about? He didn't even know his possessor's name. Turning down an old beaten track, before him stood an old, dilapidated house. There stood three people outside of it, maybe there were more inside, but he couldn't see.

"**Tobio ()?" **One of the three shouted out, taking great interest in the newcomer.

He himself nodded and he could feel the smirk on his face. **"Yep, that's me. How is the gang?" **he asked. His possessor, named Tobio, walked confidently up towards the three.

"**we've been waiting for some time for you. Is this the kid you were waiting for?" **a tall, blonde haired guy asked him, his green eyes shaded with black.

"**Yes, Jacob, this is the kid I've been waiting for. His powers are now mine to use, just as his memories are mine to use as well." **Tobio answered the guy, who Sam now knew to be Jacob. This was getting confusing, but he had learnt something important. This demon needed psychics, the only way for him to manifest was to take the body of a psychic.

But that was the problem, because Sam knew that psychics had a stronger mind, and the ability to possess their victim was much harder. Then that will mean that the victim has to be in a weakened state to be able to be possessed.

Somehow he had to get this info to his brother and father, somehow they would be able to find something, some way to get this…whatever it was out of his mind and out of his body. He didn't like the feeling of being possessed. He didn't like to be out of control of his own body, it was too strange.

The four went inside, and were greeted by another person. Sam guessed that they all were demons, as they seemed to know each other well, even though they all seemed to be of different ages. One guy seemed way over 50, while he looked like the youngest out of them all.

It was getting much lighter now, and Sam had caught sight of the clock, while Tobio had turned his gaze from one person to the next. It was 7 AM. How come four hours had just passed so quickly as he walked from one place to the next? Sam never knew what was to happen, but knew that his family would come through, and help, as he had seen in the vision.

"**So, what's gonna happen?" **another man said, the man who looked over 50. His hair had originally been black, but his shoulder length hair was greying at the tips. His gruff voice made Sam think of his father, maybe he had been in the army as well.

"**we need info on our targets. With our new found friend, I think that this will be easier than the usual times." **Tobio replied, calmly. He had confidence that he was able to control the boy's powers. He had controlled the others just as easily, and brought out those hidden ones just as easily. **"Found out where they are?" **he asked.

"**they set up home in the village, near the Winchester boy's place. They seem to have no idea that we are in town." **Jacob replied, confidently. He seemed excited, they all did. Sam wondered about what they were planning, but he needed to get word to his brother.

Maybe if Tobio brought out his powers, then his control over them could flourish. He didn't know what powers he had, but he was hoping that there was something he could use to get in contact with his family. He wasn't sure how long things will take until something bad happened, but he was sure that his brother would do anything to help.

* * *

pronunciation of Tobio: _toe-bee-oh_

Author's note: oh…something's a brewing! Uh oh! Anyway...review, and tell me how it is. More will some soon, so stay tuned.

Demmie


	7. Quiet Drink?

**Author's note: **Just to tell you, cause it might get confusing, Sam will be known as Tobio(the guy who possessed him) from the point of view of the gang. When seen by Dean and John, he will be known as Sam. Hope that this clears things up a little. I'm not really sure how this will turn out, cause its gonna get confusing even for me.

Please review, I do want to know if you like it or not. I've been getting less and less reviews, and I'm starting to wonder if you guys want this to continue.

* * *

Dean sat opposite from his father, looking around the small, dark bar that they were in. he didn't want to be here, not now, not when his brother needed help. But his father insisted, that maybe somebody would say something, or knew something that would help them.

Sam had been missing for a day now, and both hunters wanted him back. Progress had been made in the demonology intelligence. A few demons, named Joshua, Tobio, and Richard, were from the same branch of demons, ones that targeted Psychics for their unusual powers and had a few quirks that made them unique in their personalities.

Dean looked up from the old demonology book that he held in his hands. They had been there for two hours already, and nothing had come up. **"What are we still doing here? there's nothing." **Dean protested. That just got a death look from his father, and he quietened down instantly.

"**you know Dean? You are getting more and more like your brother. I don't think you even notice how much Sam has made an impression on you" **John sighed, Sam had more of a prominent personality, and that had affected Dean more than he realised.

Dean looked a little shocked **"No way, I'm the same Dean as I've always been" **He was not about to admit that Sam had made that much of an impression. Though, he knew that he had.

John was about to deny this, when the door to the bar opened, and a familiar looking face came through, with a bunch of other guys. Sam didn't seem to see him or Dean, and they walked up to the bar. Immediately, Dean saw so much difference in him. He knew that this was not the Sam they knew.

He was so confidant, more loud mouth than before. Even John saw this, and he didn't know his son that well. He cursed himself for that again, it brought up some of the issues form the hospital. It was not something that he wanted to think about now.

They watched as the gang, obviously lead by Sam or whoever he was, down a few drinks, and talked about old times. Though, not once did Sam mention anything about Stanford, Dean or John, or anything that resembled his life. There was also one thing that clinched something for Dean.

As Sam turned his head, his eyes flashed black for a second: He was possessed. Dean growled quietly, this demon was gonna pay.

* * *

Sam groaned inwardly, well, that was the only way to do so. He was feeling tired, and he wanted to be rid of this demon. Even if he went back to the deep sleep that he had been in, and he guessed that Meg had been in for most of the time she had been possessed, then that would be better. But something in the corner of his eye had caught his attention, his father and brother was there. He needed them to know what he had learnt, and for them to try and protect the family that these guys were targeting.

He needed to fight, he needed to tell them something, but it was too suspicious to go over to them. He needed to get one of them outside, without the others. As Tobio controlled his body, and sipped some more form the beer bottle in front of him, he contemplated what he could do. He was a psychic after all, he had powers didn't he?

Sam started thinking about everything he could do to overpower Tobio. This was going to be hard. But he needed to do this, because he wasn't about to let down his father, or his brother. Sam's anger flared, that his a nerve.

Tobio felt something shift inside his mind. He growled lightly, though somehow that had not escaped the gang's attention. They looked curiously at him.

"**Tobio? You alright man?" **one of them asked. Tobio nodded, though the guys didn't seem to take this. It was unlike Tobio to do something like this. They wondered if there was something wrong with the psychic.

Tobio growled once more and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath before answering **"yeah…yeah…fine. Stay here, I…just need to…take care of something" **He shakily said, before hastily moving towards the door and practically running out the door.

He could feel his body on fire, his mind pressing down on him like he was getting hit in the head with a sledgehammer. He never even heard the door to the bar open up behind him. Holding onto the metal railings. His breathing was harsh, deep and strained. Blacking out, he cursed as he felt himself slipping.

Sam felt his legs give way beneath him, but his hand held onto the metal railings, and for once in his life he was actually relieved to feel the coarse rust underneath his palms. Pulling himself upwards, he steadied his breath, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to keep control over his mind and body.

Shoulders slumped, Sam let go of the railings. He went to turn and saw that someone was watching him. He smiled, he was so happy to see him. **"D…Dean?" **he stuttered, nearly forgetting that he needed to fight in his mind.

Dean stood confused but was relieved to hear that his brother recognised him. **"Sam? Is that you, or is there somebody else in there?" **Dean replied, light and casual, as always.

"**Dean…I…I don't have much time" **Sam protested, feeling pain in the back of his mind, like a really bad migraine. **"Dean, I need you and dad to go to 54 Lower street. Its somewhere here in this town, you need to look after them. I can't tell you what's going to happen, but you need to look after them" **Sam said, rather hurriedly, but Dean managed to get the gist of it.

"**alright, alright, calm down Sam, just calm down" **

"**no Dean, I can't fight much more, it hurts so much to keep him from coming back."**

"**him?"**

"**him…To….." **Sam stopped dead in the middle of the name. He hissed a little as the pain swelled up in his head. **"Dean…go...now" **he growled.

Dean placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, as a comforting gesture, before swiftly going back into the bar. Sam sighed, and stopped fighting, the pain ebbed away from his as soon as he did, yet he felt himself black out as soon as Tobio regained his foothold on his mind.

Cursing loudly, Tobio slammed his fist into the metal railings, pain being nothing to him when it was natural. **"now, Sammy boy, what were you doing I wonder?" **


	8. a dagger and a book

Author's note: Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Sorry this took so long, but I've been trying to do some other drabbles for the Hellsing part of Anyway, this is part 8. Poor Dean and John have no idea why this demon controlling Sam wants this specific family…….

Disclaimer: nope, don't own it, never owned it and never will…….I don't have that much money, so don't sue. I'd rather keep the little money I have to save up to buy Jared and Jensen instead.

* * *

John sighed. Leaning back into the chair of the pickup he took a moment to wonder exactly why the two of them were here. Dean hadn't said much about what Sam had told him, just that they needed to look out for this particular family. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, they looked like a normal family.

John yawned and checked his watch. 2:20 am. **"please tell me why we are here?" **John said, he wanted to be out looking for Sam and getting rid of this demon.

"**we are here 'cause Sam said that these guys needed protection. I trust him, he wouldn't have said that if he didn't know that something was going on" **Dean said, sounding disembodied as if he had said that so many times.

"**you sure he wasn't possessed at the time? If he was, he would have said anything, you know what happened last time" **John asked, they needed to know if he was telling the truth.

"**I know my own brother. You should have seen him dad. He was fighting, he didn't care for his own safety just that these guys needed help. He was fighting whoever it was that was inside his mind. He nearly said his name, and I think I know who it is." **Dean stated, determined. That ended the conversation.

John looked at his eldest son. He really wanted his brother back, just like himself. He nodded, that was all that was needed. Dean knew what every single nod and movement meant, so this was something he understood perfectly.

But then again, John mused, in the year or so that Sam had been back in touch and hunting with his brother once more, the two of them had gotten to know each other so well. They had been close anyway, and he supposed that it was because of the hunting that did that, and the four years of separation then joining up again probably taught the two of them to know the other as well as they could, because there was no guarantee that the other would be around for long.

John looked back at the house, it was quiet, as it would always be at this time. Normally, he would be up at this time hunting down demons or ghosts in some backwater village or something. Recently, he had been going to sleep way before 1am, and he was not yet into all this. He yawned and settled himself into the leather of the interior. This was going to be a long night.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep for, or when he fell asleep, but he was woken up by Dean nudging his side. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and looked to Dean, who was intently watching something at the end of the street. Looking in the same direction, he saw two guys that he recognised from the bar. There was no sign of Sam.

"**So, who do you think is possessing Sam then?" **

"**I think it might be a demon named Tobio. He's a demon that specifically targets psychics, he's able to use the victim's powers to his own uses" **Dean answered, watching the two as they made their way to the house.

Keeping watch, the two hunters looked on as the two came up to the house and scouted around it, probably looking for a way in. one found an open window on the side of the house, and was boosted up by the other to climb into the house.

"**should we?"** Dean asked, looking to his father for an answer.

"**wait for a minute, so we can get in without them noticing us. We'll be able to see why this family is so important."** John answered. They waited a few minutes, then they both got out of the pickup.

Quietly closing the doors to the pickup, Dean and John moved silently towards the side of the house, intent on getting in the same way as the two gang members. Lifting themselves up to the windowsill, the two hunters climbed in. Dean looked around but saw nobody. They walked towards the corridor and went to each room upstairs. Nobody was there, all the beds were empty, yet looked like they had been used that night. Hearing a thump from downstairs, the two ventured downwards, and heard voices. They kept their distance but were able to see the two gang members and the family: the two parents and a teenage boy.

They were tied up with rope on chairs. Dean and John could only watch the scene. They needed to know what it was with this family. The two silently waited near the open doors, where they could easily hear what was being said.

"**When's T coming?" **one asked, holding a pocket knife in his hand

"**Should be here any second. He's been waiting for some time for this to happen, he isn't about to miss it." **the other answered, he had a gun in his pocket, but seemed to have no idea to use it for now. There was a knock at the door, and all five in the room looked over towards the front door. **"He's here"**

The one with the gun moved towards the front door, the other stayed behind, watching the three family members.

"**Well, hello there Gordon, how's life been for you?" **A familiar voice echoed through the living room. Sam stepped into the room and boldly walked up to the father, presumed to be Gordon.

"**Who the hell are you? What do you want with my family" **Gordon replied, pulling at the ropes that restrained him.

"**I have no concern for your family, or your life, I only wish for that I have wanted for so long. Of course you wouldn't recognise me, since you banished me several years ago." **Sam replied, standing over Gordon, playing with a knife in his left hand

"**who are you? I don't know you!" **

"**maybe the name Tobio will refresh you're memory Gordon" **Sam's eyes turned black at the mention of the name Tobio, yet quickly flashed back to the chocolaty brown of Sam's true colour.

"**No, no it can't be, you're not suppose to be here, no!" **Gordon shouted, obviously distressed at this.

Sam or Tobio, as he called himself, pulled the knife higher and pushed it against the man's neck. **"I am not in the mood Gordon. Tell me where it is, or one of your family is gonna get it." **Tobio waited a moment, before scowling. He was still silent. **"Fine. Caleb!" **he ordered, as one of the two men behind him moved towards the young boy.

"**Wait! Alright…alright…..ill tell you where it is, just leave him alone, he has nothing to do with this" **Tobio smirked and pulled the gun away, nodding to Caleb. The guy moved back towards the wall and leaned on it.

Tobio sheathed the dagger in his coat, and stood back. **"I am waiting Gordon" **Tobio sounded impatient and irate.

"**Its upstairs in the library. In the glass case"** Gordon said, quite flustered. Tobio nodded to the two behind him to go and they both did. Dean and John could hear their footfalls as they climbed the stairs.

"**I see you've taken the life of another psychic Tobio. you'd better watch that he doesn't have family" **Gordon said, almost casually, as if he had said that so many times. That made Dean worry.

"**And if I had? His family can't do anything to me, this boy is powerful, they can't touch me. For example…" **he said, as the roped tightened suddenly, then released just as quickly. **"Don't underestimate me ever Gordon, cause you might not know what I can do to you" **Tobio smirked as he heard the two come down the stairs. One of them held a book in one hand, and a dagger in the other.

"**we've got them" **said the one holding the dagger.

Tobio nodded and walked to the entrance to the corridor. He looked back to the family, then to the two gang members. **"Come on, lets leave the family in peace shall we?" **Tobio asked, sarcastically.

He laughed and the other two laughed, before walking out of the front door, not even remotely interested in letting the family from their bonds.

* * *

Author's note: please review and tell me how it is. And if I have any spelling mistakes, please tell me. My word processor never finds them properly, so please tell me if I do. Then I can edit the chapters when I update next.

Demmie


	9. Kidnap

Author's note: I am so sorry to everyone, that this has taken so long to come out. I've been grappling with writers block. I'm not a long story writer, I'm designed to write one shots mostly, and even though I have a HUGE interest in demonology, supernatural and mythical stuff, I've seen this as quite hard to write. Once again, I'm sorry……and I hope that you guys can forgive me for taking so long. Any writers block destroying machines are VERY welcome, and I hope that with the general plot I have written down on a piece of paper will help me write more quickly and update more frequently.

Also, ive lost the ability to create a page breaker on the ff document editer. if anyone knows how to place this in, either by html or simple mode, please help me!

John sighed as he looked out of the living room window. He never thought that catching up with his possessed son would be so hard. Also, the intelligence wasn't that good on what this Tobio wanted. The radio was on in the background, but nobody was really listening to it. Dean was fruitlessly scrolling through many demonology web sites, even though he'd been through them so many times before. 

"**any luck?" **John called out to Dean, who gave a half-hearted reply of no. **"Maybe you should take a break son, you've looked all over that web, you are not going to find something that can't be found."**

Dean gave up and turned off the laptop, rubbing his temples to relieve himself of the annoying headache. He hadn't even been able to find anything on the dagger that Tobio wanted, even though it was very distinctive.

The dagger hilt was ivory, covered in Latin runes and inscriptions. The blade itself was made of pure gold, but had ivory inlay near the dagger hilt, looking like weaving spires. It was from ancient Greece, a supposed demonology dagger, that dispelled a demon form a body, or corpse. The dangerous version of exorcism spells.

"yeah I know, but maybe I had missed something."

"you don't miss things Dean, you were trained not-"

"Shh" Dean said quickly, turning up the radio that was on the kitchen counter behind the sitting hunter. John came into the room, coming to stand next to his eldest son.

It was a news bulletin, a young sounding man was on the radio.

"_We interrupt this music show for a special bulletin. Two nights ago, a young man went missing from a local bar. The twenty three year old was out with some friends when he was singled out and taken away from the bar by a gang of unknown number at around 1am. The police have been scouting the local areas and the industrial parks to find the young man, but have had no luck so far. _

_He was reported missing yesterday morning by his fiancé, but the police have given no name to the missing man. The local police have been out getting statements and eyewitness accounts from the people in the bar that night, and are asking for anyone that was there at the time of the kidnapping would come forward for elimination and statements. _

_From eyewitness accounts the gang, who have been seen operating around the area for some months now, were mainly bikers from outside town, but none were truly local. Police wish anyone with information about the gang or the night in question to contact them, or drop by the station. We now continue with the scheduled feature"_

Dean turned down the radio, and looked to his father, who seemed to tapping into the same wavelength as himself.

"Tobio's gang…" Dean started

"kidnapping a young man, around the same age as Sam. Why would Tobio want a twenty three year old?" John asked, wondering why Tobio wanted this young man.

"dunno…but there's one way to find out though." Dean answered, opening up the laptop. He tapped into government pages, and opened up the case files concerning the kidnapping of the young man. John looked on, wondering when the boys had learnt to do this, but then again, he didn't know what the boys knew. "Okay…this guy, James Kay, was supposedly kidnapped from the local bar, at around 1am."

John pointed to the screen at a small folder "get on there" he said and Dean did so, the folder was named _"background"_

Flicking through the file, Dean skimmed through the info that was there. "wanna go meet the fiancé?" Dean said, looking to John with a questioning gaze.

A knock on the door could be heard from the living room, and a young brunette went to answer the door. She looked weary and tired, as if she had been up all night. Her glistening blue eyes were half open, and were red, as if she had been crying.

Opening the door, she lay her eyes upon two men, dressed in casual suits. The youngest, with slightly spiky blonde hair smiled warmly at her and nodded "Hello ma'am we're with the police." he said, taking out his badge "This is officer Kabe and I'm officer Jones. We know you might have gone through this with other officers, but I was wondering if we could talk to you about your fiancé?" he asked, placing his badge back into the inner pocket of his jacket.

She seemed wary for a minute, but she nodded and opened the door to let them in. closing the door behind them, she went to the living room, sitting down upon the nearest chair as if she was waiting for something.

Both Dean and John were using new aliases, most had to be taken away from the car before police or anyone else got their hands on it. "umm...Miss Roberts? We know this is hard on you, but can you tell us about the night that your fiancé went missing?" John asked softly.

She seemed to space out for a moment, but then came back to reality and looked to the two for a moment. She motioned for the two to sit. "He… he went out around nine. He usually goes out on weekends to the bar, his…his friends go there every week to meet up and get drunk. He was in a weird mood all day, he never really said why though and he seemed reluctant to go that night. He was hesitating every chance he got, like there was something on his mind, or he seemed to know something was going to go wrong.

He had that, he had like a sixth sense kinda thing. He used to always know when something was going to go wrong, but he never really said how he did that. I think that he was trying to find a way out of going. But apart form that, he was his usual self, always cracking jokes and stuff."

"You say he usually went out on weekends. Would the people in the bar know him well? Except the friends that he usually met up with I mean" Dean asked

"Umm…I guess they would. I don't really know who he usually met up with. He never really said who was in the bar at the same time as him, but I guess he was too drunk to notice or even remember."

"okay, just one more thing Miss Roberts. What time would he usually come back?" Dean asked.

She seemed to shrug, then pondered for a moment. She shook her head before answering "sometime around 2am. It only takes about twenty minutes to get from the pub to here, so usually he would leave the pub at 1:40 maybe 1:30." she said

"thanks ma'am, sorry for troubling you. We'll get back to you as soon as we get some information alright?" Dean said, before getting up "we'll let ourselves out" he added. He and his father walked out the house, Dean closed the door before joining his father. He was pondering about what the fiancé had said. "Do you think he was a psychic like Sam?" Dean asked his father.

"I dunno Dean, he might be, but obviously not as powerful or in tune with his powers as Sam was" John replied. "But why would Tobio want two psychics. He would only need to use one to be able to tap into the powers a psychic has."

"maybe he's planning something else, other than using him for his powers. You heard the girl, he only had a sixth sense of stuff happening. Hardly something major isn't it?"

"You must remember Dean, Sam started out that way as well. Who knows what this guy has locked in his head?" John retaliated.

Author's note: sorry it's a bit short, but I wanted to update before you guys ate me for being so slow on updates. Finished this as 00:52 in the morning of 17 August. Anyway, I'm tired now and I'm going to bed. See you guys later. Tell me what you think. I enjoy reviews and they motivate me so much, so if I get loads of reviews I might update quicker, though ill try and get the next one out in the next few days or so.

Demmie


	10. Getting ready

James Kay struggled against the ropes around his shoulders, tying him down to the chair in this unknown house. He had no idea how long he had been there, but he knew he was in danger. His senses told him that, though he had no clue why his senses told him this. His head shot up as the door opened and an unknown member of the gang that kidnapped him came in, followed by two that he recognised.

The two behind this new man went to stand behind him, but James took no notice of these ones. This brown haired man exuded danger to him, he really didn't want to be in the same room as him.

"well, hello there James, having fun?" this newcomer taunted, he seemed younger, a lot younger than the others.

"oh, spare me the sympathy and care. What the hell do you want?" he spat, pulling against his restraints once more.

"That is something that will become a lot more apparent in the near future, don't worry, you'll know about it when it happens." he mysteriously said. He turned to the other standing behind the chair that James was strapped to. "get him ready, I think it's best we start this sooner rather than later" he commanded, before walking out of the room once more.

The two cronies behind him started to loosen the ropes, but James wasn't able to get away as they instantly grabbed his upper arms before he was able to move away. He was dragged, kicking and cursing at his captors to an unknown room, though all he knew was that it was dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean checked the sawn off shotgun in his hand once more, making sure it was fully loaded. He didn't know if he would actually need to use it, he hoped not. Into the dark green bag in front of him, he placed the shotgun, and placed into it a bottle of chloroform. He nor his father were sure if the gang members were actually demons or not, so they had to do it this way.

Also, there was Sam to consider, they didn't want to kill him, far from it. John and Dean decided that now was the time to get things straight. It was really now or never. Hearing his father step into the room, Dean looked up from packing the bag for a moment.

"You ready Dean?" John asked, feeling as uncomfortable as he ever had in his life. Of course he didn't show it, but he still felt it. Dean nodded and picked up the green bag, slinging it over his shoulder and following his father out towards the waiting pick-up.

The ride over towards the gang's hideout was invariably quiet, both men feeling sick to their stomachs as the prospect that they would be hunting one of their own family dawned on them properly. It was clear to them both that they had to do something that they had never ever wanted for their own.

John was increasingly uncomfortable about the lack of talking in the pick-up, normally on a hunt, the two would talk incessantly chatting about various factors, plans and such that they had worked out before hand. But, John mused, this wasn't a normal hunt, this was Sammy, his youngest son, the son that he had not seen for four years. To Dean this wasn't a normal hunt, to him, this was his sibling, the one he had been looking after for nearly all his life.

John sighed and spoke up, just saying something to break the silence would help calm his nerves, or so he hoped.

"Sure you got everything we need?" John asked

"Yeah" came the monotone reply of his eldest son.

"Dean, I know that this is going to be hard for you, but we have to do this" John said, not really knowing this Dean.

Dean rubbed his forehead in frustration "Dad, this is something I never wanted Sam to go through, we have to do an exorcism on him. Do you know what means dad?" Dean retaliated, feeling anger brew up inside of him. This was not meant to happen, and now, that demon had to be released. Normal exorcisms make the demon able to manifest itself on it's own without a body, that meant there would be no way to know where it was.

"Dean, I know how you feel-"

"No dad, you don't. You haven't seen what he has to go through when he has visions, you don't know how scared he is of turning out like Max. Max was so full of anger that he tried to kill everyone around him and he even killed himself. I don't want him to turn out like that and I promised him that he wouldn't, and I can't even protect him from being possessed." Dean retaliated, cutting off his father before he could really answer.

There was silence for a minute, Dean took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to see Sammy turn out that way." He apologised to his father, it wasn't his fault, there was no reason to take it out on him.

John knew that Dean was just trying to look out for his brother, so he didn't look for a meaning in it all. "Dean, you're worried, I know, and I am too. Don't worry, we'll get him back alright?" he replied, looking from the road to Dean to see him nod.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay, but I've been getting my school stuff ready for my AS level year. I've been so busy and I'm sorry that I haven't updated quicker. Hopefully ill get the next one out soon. Please please review. I don't know if any of you like this anymore, cause nobody seems to review anymore. Thanks to those who have reviewed. And If you review, ill give you a cookie….

(gets a cookie out ready to give to reviewers.)

There will be a few more chapters to this, and I might start a new one, who knows?

Demmie


	11. Take Back

Dean held the gun tight in his hand, feeling worry etched across his soul. What if something went wrong? What if this turned out badly, and he'd end up an only child?

John could see the worry lines on his son's forehead, and so placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him that he was here to help him, to comfort him. John had the same fears as Dean, but he knew his youngest would hold out, his visions told him so. Though he knew not about the full implications about Sam's powers , he was more hard headed than most men his age so, he'd get through this, even to show that he could do it.

Giving his son the heads up, John helped Dean to reach up to the second story window of the small house the gang had set up in. He followed soon after Dean had climbed up and into the open window. The two hunters checked the room out, and warily looked to see if anyone was outside in the corridor. There was a deathly quiet to the whole house, it seemed deserted but who knows how many people were in this place? John glanced lightly at the gun in Dean's hand remembering that he had left the Colt at home, he was not going to use it here, no matter what.

His son was too important to have the colt be used on him. Signing to Dean to go downstairs, the two hunters made their way quietly down the stairs, their hunter instincts kicking in even after many months leading a Semi-normal life. Halting abruptly, Dean reached to stop his father from moving further down the stairs.

To the left of the stairs, and door was slightly ajar, and some voices could be heard from the room. A few moments later, Sam walked out along with two of the gang members. His eyes flashed black for a moment showed clearly he was still possessed.

The younger hunter looked to his father, and nodded, and continued on down the stairs. They assumed that there were only two left, from the voices coming from the room itself as they neared it. It was obvious that something, or someone was kept in here. Signalling to each other, Dean stepped further into the room, two guards had their backs to the door, talking to a person strapped in a chair, with obvious cuts and bruises.

This was James Kay. Dean sneakily walked behind one of the guards. Tapping the guy on the shoulder, Dean landed a perfect thump on his cheek, sending him crashing down onto the ground. The other one was given warning now and hastily went to hit Dean, the same as he did to the other guard.

John stepped in and aimed a hit at his cheek, it landed squarely. But this guy was a little tougher than the other, and so stood up to the hit, without going down. Dean retaliated with a swift kick to the stomach, and John once more whacked him with his fist. He went down just like the other guy.

Both looked towards the guy strapped into the chair, both breathing heavier than normal. Dean went to release him from the chair.

"James Kay?" John asked him

"Yeah. Who are you?" he asked the two, rubbing his upper arms where the ropes had cut into the skin a little.

"Nobody you'd know, now let's get you out of here. " John replied. He turned to Dean. "I'll take him to the pick up and ill be right back. You wanna come, or are you gonna keep going?" There seemed to be only one choice that Dean would take. It almost seemed a stupid question to ask.

"I'm going to keep going" He said plainly, looking to the door.

"Alright, ill catch up with you when I get back" John answered, taking James' arm and placing it around his shoulders.

* * *

Dean held onto the gun a little more tighter. He went from room to room, wary of everything around him. He wanted this to turn out alright, it had to turn out alright. Walking carefully to the next room, he stopped outside of the door, he could hear talking, and Sam's voice was distinct throughout the whole chatter inside the room. Dean wondered how he was going to do this, as there could be any amount of people in there, and only one of him.

Somehow, he had to distract the others. How could he do this?? This might be harder than he had expected. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he steadied his breathing so he could actually think about this. If he could lure out the other guys, maybe one at a time he could have a chance of doing this. This might not have been the most sophisticated plan he had ever had, but hey, he'd had worse.

He went to the other side of the door frame, so that the door opened away from him. Knocking on the door with his gun. He heard the voices quieten down and footsteps from someone walking towards the door.

Dean waited for the door to be opened, and the man stepped out into the corridor when he saw nobody there. Dean bought the gun down on the guy's neck, sending him falling to the ground unconscious. He caught him before he fell, trying not to let the others be aware of this, as all of them would have rushed out to see what had happened to their comrade.

Dean propped the man up against the far wall, out of the way of the eye line of people coming out of the room. He could hear someone else walking towards the door to investigate, so he hastily went to where he laid in wait for the gang members. He bought the gun down on the man, and his knees gave away as he was whacked into unconsciousness. Dean did the same with the second man. He went back to the door, he could only hear two voices now, one of them was Sam's.

He hoped that he was right about who was possessing Sam, as it could unravel from this point. The demon seemed to have a second name, a more ancient, original name, rather than the 'Tobio' name he was used to using. His original name seemed to have been lost in many, many books, all referring to him as 'Tobio' but never containing his original name. It was a hell of a job to find it, but he finally did.

There were no more footsteps coming from the room, and there was no chatter either. The two had become suspicious and learnt not to leave the room. Dean steadied himself before opening the door wide and stepping into the room.

Sam, or this Tobio character as he called himself, seemed shocked for a minute, before his emotions went neutral, nothing could be told from his black eyes. The other man leapt up and went for his gun, but Dean was quicker and punched the guy in the face, before hitting him with the hilt of his gun.

Dean looked up and set eyes upon his youngest brother, the two seemed comfortable to just stand there, staring at each other. "you probably knew I was here didn't you?" Dean asked, breaking the silence that had built up between the two.

"I thought you might be coming yes" Tobio answered nonchalantly.

"Then you know why I am here Tobio" he replied, using the demon's false name.

"Yes but you wont get him back. He's no longer your brother, Dean" Tobio replied, non threatening, but there seemed to be some anger behind the words.

"I doubt that…" Dean smirked "Thanos"

Tobio clutched his head, hearing his original name. He was roughly pushed to the ground by Dean, being held by his upper arms, as his spirit was subjected by the pain of his name.

"Not so tough now are we Tobio?" Dean asked spitefully. "Sorry Sam" he added quietly, bringing his fist down upon Sam's face, while the pain was still strong. That would have sent him into unconsciousness. He noted to himself that his hit was bringing out the black eye that Sam saw in his vision.

He thought that maybe Sam's mind would have surfaced, but after a few minutes, he was still breathing shallow and unmoving. Getting up, he pulled Sam's body up with him, placing his arm around his shoulders. He dragged Sam with him to the door, making sure that the other three were still down for the count.

Dean made his way towards the front door, confidant that he would not get anyone stopping him. He dragged Sam all the way to the pick up, which had just pulled up. Dean guessed his father had taken James to the hospital or somewhere near there. His fiancé would be happy to know he was alright.

"Come on, we need to get out of here now" Dean told his father.

"Alright let's go. We don't need any interference right now. We need to get that demon out right now" he replied, helping get Sam into the front of the pickup.

* * *

Author's note: I am so sorry for not updating, and I cannot make any excuses as I know I was quite lazy about not doing it. I'm going to Paris next week with my School, so hopefully, I'll have the next chapter done while I'm out there and update afterwards. I cannot believe it has been like 6-7 months since I've updated this.

Anyway, my laptop is broken so I cant write on that. I'll have the next chapter up (hopefully) in the next few weeks. After watching the start of the new series ( I live in UK, we've only just gotten the 3rd episode here) it's inspired me to write.

Anyway, Review, and ill update soon.


	12. Exorcism

Disclaimer: Nope, never owned it never will, if I did, Jared and Jensen would be making tons of supernatural type shows, just to entertain me. And the car would be mine!!!!

No author's note, I shall do that at the end of next chapter.

* * *

Stepping out onto the driveway of the rented house, dean gazed forlornly at his younger brother, who was still passed out on the front seat of the pickup. He was detesting having to do this to him. Somehow Sam had the habit of getting himself into some of the most impossible situation imaginable. 

Shaking his head, he reached up to grab Sam and pull him from the pickup, with the help of his father. The two half dragged, half carried him into the house. John opened the door with his free hand, while holding up Sam with the other. Dragging Sam into the front room, they set him down, while John pulled out a stick of chalk from his pocket.

The two set about drawing on the floor the protective symbols and the pentagram they needed. The two Winchesters worked diligently and silently and never once did the poor Sam stir from where he lay.

Finishing the pentagram, Dean looked up to his father, a look of dread on his face. "we really have to do this don't we?" Dean asked. John just nodded his answer. He wasn't looking forward to it either, but it would be crueller for him to remain under the demon's control. They needed to do it.

Getting up, Dean walked over to Sam, and leant down to pick him up. Suddenly, he got a kick in the stomach and he stumbled back, falling. Sam stood before him, his features showing clearly malice and rage. The black eye he sported from Dean's earlier hit was showing itself and was a deep purple, turning black near to his eye.

"You seem to enjoy interfering with my business" He said, Sam's normal cheery voice nowhere to be heard. His normal soft brown eyes were clouded over with black. It was unfitting with the normal Sam, but with this version it seemed normal, his whole façade screamed death.

"You are possessing my brother, I think that qualifies as my business don't ya think?" Dean retaliated, trying to get up.

"uh uh…stop right there, Dean" Tobio said, smirking. In front of him was a gun, floating in mid air. "You know, Sam really has some amazing abilities, they just needed to be trained" he continued. The gun cocked itself and was pointed towards Dean's temple.

John could only watch helpless. He thought he'd never see a sight like this. Tobio looked over to him "Oh come now John, don't tell me you never saw this coming? Poor boy like Sam, surely you knew that he'd one day snap?" he laughed maliciously.

Turning back to Dean, he pushed the gun to his temple to push him back, all through the power of his mind. "Any last words Dean?" he asked.

"SAM!" Dean started "I promised you that you wouldn't turn like Max, but I cant keep that if you don't want me to. You're stronger than this Sam. Please, don't do it" he shouted, the last sentence trailing off into a slight whisper, almost like a prayer. Tobio just smirked and shrugged.

"Sorry Dean, I don't think that will happen anytime soon" He started. The trigger inched backwards, and Dean closed his eyes tightly, whispering to himself _'stop this Sam, please'_

Dean waited, and waited, yet he heard nothing and felt nothing except the hardness of the wood flooring on his back.

After a minute, the sound of a gun clattering on the hard wood floor could be heard, and Dean opened his eyes. He saw Sam clutching at his temples and stumbling backwards. "Sam?" he questioned. There was no answer, and he pushed himself up to catch the falling Sam.

John rushed forwards as well, to catch him. They gingerly set him down on the floor, the sound of laboured breathing echoing around the house.

"You……had better….appreciate…this" Sam's voice drifted into hearing between deep breaths. His family laughed beside him, taking this as a sign of the true Sam.

"Yeah, I do Sam, I do" Dean said smiling, while ruffling his brother's hair playfully.

"I….ain't a dog, Dean" Sam replied after shaking his brother's hand from his hair. "I'm…not…gonna be…able to hold…him for long." His breathing was becoming less and less laboured, but the strain on the young Winchester's face was more noticeable. "You have to…do this...now"

Dean looked away after his brother's statement. He didn't want to do this, but he wanted his brother back, nay, he needed him back. "Alright, come on" he said clutching onto his brother's arm. John did the same and they pulled him up, and walked him over to the pentagram.

Sam pulled away and hissed when he came near the chalk pentagram, but firm persuasion made him stop pulling away, and he was left standing in the middle of the pentagram. With his father to his left and his brother to the right, Sam felt like an animal caged, the pentagram making him skittish. His breathing started to quicken as John grabbed the Journal from somewhere by his side and started to recite Latin scriptures.

Sam started to panic, the horrid feeling of dread and anger boiling up into his consciousness. The ever ominous presence of his captor started to overwhelm him. He clutched at his temple as a headache formed, yet he still felt himself fall back into the deep recesses of his mind.

* * *

Tobio hissed as he came back, dominating Sam's mind. Looking over at John Winchester he felt rage and malice, and he went to grab him. Dean was quicker then he anticipated and he was roughly pulled back by his arms.

"You cant stop me, neither of you can!" he shouted out maliciously "You are only hurting Sam by doing this. You'll kill him and you'll be the only ones to blame!" Struggling against his bonds, he kicked out at John, trying to rid him of the journal. John stepped back and set down the book.

Walking up to his 'Son' he grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "You'll release my son one way or another. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." he replied, his voice quiet but sounded deadly. Dean cringed. He hadn't heard that voice in a long time, and even now he was afraid of his father when he went this way.

Tobio fell silent and unmoving beneath his hands, and he just glared into the elder Winchester's eyes, boring into them. A low growl could be heard before Tobio struggled once more, trying to get at John. Of course, he was unfazed by this outburst, and merely walked back over to the journal and picked it up again. Opening it up quietly, he turned to the appropriate page and tossed it to the ground near the pentagram.

Both Dean and Tobio looked surprised by this action, and the two looked down at the seemingly discarded journal. Which was why Tobio never saw John coming at him with his fist raised. He was stunned by the knock and his legs gave out beneath him, but he was still conscious.

Dean gave a grunt of annoyance as he had to catch the falling demon. John helped to ease him onto the floor, where he proceeded to hold him by his ankles. Dean and John gave themselves a moment to glance at each other trying to steady themselves and each other with a comforting glance.

Starting once more on the Latin inscriptions, Tobio started to struggle once more, hating the situation he was in. He wasn't about to let go of his dreams, that he had planned for many decades, he couldn't.

"you cant do this, you wont, I wont let you" Tobio said, squirming against his bonds. Dean started reciting what was on the page as well, holding down Tobio's wrist firmly.

"No I wont go back, nevermore to that place" Tobio shouted, making Dean and John shout the inscriptions to ensure they could be heard over the demon's shouts.

"_you cannot destroy me now, I cannot allow it" _(author: I cant find the translations I want for this, so I've kept it in English) Both Winchesters noted that he was speaking another language now, but they continued. As they neared the end of the inscriptions, Tobio's shouts lessened and lessened.

"_In nomine patris et fili et spiritus sancti"_

Suddenly, black mist shot out of Sam's mouth, the demon being expelled and sent to hell.

The whole place quietened and three sets of heavy breathing could be heard. John and Dean released Sam from their hold, trying to steady themselves and get their heads around what just happened. Dean leaned up against the wall behind him while John leaned against the small side table where he had placed the journal earlier

* * *

Sam closed his eyes and just listened to his family's breathing. He was glad, so glad to be back, even though he had a bitch of a headache. He whimpered as the headache steadily got worse and his hands went to his temple to rub against the headache. 

The whimper didn't go unnoticed, as Dean came to rest beside him, or he guessed was Dean, because he whispered comforts like "everything's alright" and "your back, your fine now".

Sam smiled, and pushed himself up to hug his brother, who seemed taken aback for a moment before holding him tightly back. There was no shame for him in doing this. He was his brother, he needed to make sure he was ok.

John smiled and thanked whoever was watching over them for keeping his family together. He laughed a little at the scene before him. The two brothers were infamous for their taunting of each other, and their pranks, but they still loved each other, no matter what, and on those rare occasions, they would show it.


	13. Closure

Sam looked apprehensively at the house before him. He didn't want to go back, since he wasn't sure what Tobio had done in that house when he had been possessed by him. Although, he had an ominous feeling about it all, that something bad had transpired.

Dean looked over to his brother, seeing the apprehension on his face. They hadn't told him all the details about what he had done while he was out of it. They thought it best that he wasn't told everything. Better to keep Sammy in the dark than turn him into some depressed, suicidal Emo. He squeezed Sam's shoulder to comfort him, granting him a slight smile, but that didn't change much. "Hey, you ok?" he asked. He got a shrug in answer, and he left it at that. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere if Sam didn't want to tell him anything.

In Sam's lap, was the dagger and the book that Tobio wanted from the family. He knew why he wanted them, and surely the head of this family knew as well, but the rest of the family might not know much about the situation. It had been a few days since Sam was back in full control, and it had been Dean and John that had gotten the items back. Nothing was known about the other gang member's whereabouts, they seemed to have disappeared so it was easy enough to get them back.

"Come on, lets do this" Dean said, getting out of the Impala. Sam reluctantly followed, dagger and book in hand. The walk up to the door felt like years to Sam, though it was over far sooner than he wanted and as the door opened, he looked away, rather than face whoever it was that answered the door.

"Hey, your dad in?" Dean asked, the boy obviously recognising him. The boy glanced at Sam, and recognised him too, for he swiftly went inside to get his father.

Sam felt like he couldn't take this, he really didn't want to be here. He clutched at the items in his hands as he heard someone coming to the door, his eyes darted downwards to the floor, his bangs coming to cover his eyes.

"Hey Gordon, we've got the dagger and the book that was taken from you" Sam heard his brother's voice, yet it sounded distant to him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up into the eyes of the man who he had practically tortured while possessed. It was a strange moment, the two just looked at each other though nothing was said. In Sam's eyes, guilt and self repression, in Gordon's, thoughtfulness and surprisingly guilt.

"You were possessed by him?" Gordon asked. Sam just nodded in response, not wishing to betray his overall calm façade by his quivering voice. "I'm sorry" Gordon added before escorting the two Winchesters into the house.

"It seems that the dagger was used to expel demons from a body or a corpse, and only a single shallow cut was needed. That was why Tobio wanted it. If Gordon had known about him, and he was sure that he would after the kidnapping, then that dagger would be used against him." Sam explained to Dean, painfully reminded of his experience by the narrative. He sighed and rubbed his temple again. This headache really wasn't about to let up no matter how many pills he had popped. " I don't really know why he wanted the book, but I do know that it had something to do with psychic blood."

"Psychic blood?" Dean exclaimed, trying to remember this all for when he had to explain to dad.

Gordon jumped in before Sam had a chance to reply. "There is a passage in this book-" he said holding up the book " - that tells of a ritual of reincarnation. Its an old spell, of sorts, that allows a demon to gain full access to a body, essentially making it his own in every sense of the word."

"But " Dean interjected "demons already have full access to a body. Why would they need to do this ritual"

"No, demons don't have full control. They have control until they are expelled. A demon's body is not his own no matter how hard they try and keep it." Gordon went on to explain "This ritual expels the host's soul from a body, essentially making it a hollow shell for the demon to rest in, making it his own, and you cannot expel a demon from a living body if there is nothing to bring out." He took a minute for the two boys to take all of it in, it was a lot to digest in such a small amount of time. Especially since one of them was possessed only a few days ago.

"For the ritual, a demon needs three psychics, one for a body, and two for the blood needed for the transfer. I believe that young Sam here was to be the host body for Tobio" he added, slightly grimly considering.

There was a long pause, and a deathly silence fell upon the room. In true fashion, Dean was the one to break it "You really are a pain in the ass, you know that Sammy?"

Sam laughed, thankfully, at his brother's comment. Sam could always count on Dean to try and lift the mood. No matter what the situation was - life or death or just a road trip, it was always the same.

"I'm sorry you got possessed by him, I thought I had banished him a long time ago. I thought he was secure where he was." Gordon said, feeling guilt for letting Tobio walk freely for so long.

"It wasn't your fault. He had been planning this for decades. I don't think anyone could have foreseen it" Sam replied, knowing full well that he did know that it could have been prevented. Dean didn't say anything about it either, and soon the boys were walking back towards the car, Gordon by side.

"You boys take care now. I hope that you guys stay on your feet and keep hunting. We need more guys like you" Gordon said.

"It'll be a while before we do that, but I'm sure our dad will keep us on it" Dean said, smiling. It was one of those rare occasions that they were thanked for their troubles, and it was nice to be praised. "plus, he needs to sleep this off, don't ya Sammy?"

Sam had his head buried in his hand "Stop calling me that Dean" he said almost threateningly, ruffling his hand through his unruly hair. He just wanted to go back to bed. This morning had been tiring to say the least. Slipping into the car he silently thanked Dean for having such a comfortable car.

* * *

Author's note: YAY…homage to the car. I updated twice for you guys since I've been a jerk in not updating. I have been lazy I wont make excuses, I know you guys don't want to hear excuses. Though, seeing episode 21 (It only just arrive here on ITV2 on Sunday the 24th) it has made me have a lot of ideas for this fanfic. I haven't seen the last episode, but these last two chapters have parts of the second series in it. I've just added a few thoughts and such that the characters have had in the series, and I think it ties nicely. Hopefully you guys have liked it and now….its FINALLY FINISHED!!! I might start a sequel to it, or start a new fanfic based on some of the other episodes in series 2. 


End file.
